Proving a Point
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: Mitsuki is reluctant to accept his love. Takuto will do anything to prove it to her.  Both are stubborn as hell. Mature Content.


Proving a Point

"Dammit Mitsuki!"

He slammed her against the wall again. She looked up at him, a bit frightened but obviously angry and stubborn.

They were fighting again. Takuto loved her and she knew it.

She _fucking _knew it.

But she also knew that both he and Eichi were dead.

So it annoyed him. It annoyed him, that no matter how much or how often he showed that he loved her, and no matter how much he was _there_, she would hold onto her worthless love for _him_, but not Takuto.

"I love Eichi. I love him! Leave me alone, Takuto!"

This time was no different. She constantly found the need to repeat those futile words, to reassure herself. He knew that if she would only look at him…

"No! I won't. Make me," he challenged.

She glared at him, stomped on his foot so hard that he recoiled back, and then ran to her room and locked the door.

Standing outside her bedroom door, he almost smiled.

Such a stupid kid, forgetting he could go through walls.

But maybe he was a tad bit stupid himself, falling for her.

Nonetheless, he took and deep breath and slowly went over to the wall…

…and instantly appeared on the other side.

His eyes instantly found the small lump under the bed sheets.

Takuto immediately went over and pulled the covers back, then narrowed his eyes.

The stupid girl had fallen asleep already.

He wasn't that surprised, really. But it looked like her cheeks were still wet with tears that she didn't unleash in front of him, probably because she wanted to look stronger.

God, he loved her so much.

Suddenly, she made a small mewl, and he wondered if she woke up.

But her eyes remained closed, and she shifted underneath his gaze with a small moan.

"Takuto…"she whined.

He was wondering what was happening when he picked up her breathing rate. It seemed to be short and harsh, a bit like panting.

"_Takuto-!" _she breathed, and then moaned and shifted again.

His eyes widened. Was Mitsuki really…having _those thoughts _about him?

He couldn't ponder anymore, for a particularly loud groan escaped her soft pink lips.

He found her erratic dream movements mesmerizing, and her small husky voice just arousing. He was well aware that with each moan, his restraint to not jump her was slowly weakening.

It also didn't help that his pants felt uncomfortably tight.

So he sat there, by her bed, watching her go through her dream, which he by now knew was private. However, that couldn't stop him from feeling giddy with shivers each time she moaned his name and _not Eichi's_.

Eventually, her movements slowed and her breathing calmed down.

Takuto looked at her peaceful slumber, but it wasn't enough to erase how hot he felt when she slowly opened her eyes a few minutes later.

The first thing she really took in was him though, by her bedside.

She immediately sat up.

"EH! Takuto!"

Her face changed emotions like a speeding car, at one moment being angry and then embarrassed and then questioning.

"How did you get in!"

He smiled, suddenly, the mood growing dangerous. "Through the wall, dummy."

He registered the confusion on her face before she understood what he said, still a bit slow from the sleep.

"Then, then, GET OUT!" she threw a pillow at him to hopefully make him leave.

He smirked, and then tossed said pillow aside.

"Eh? But Mitsuki-chan, it didn't _sound _like you wanted me to get out."

Her face paled. "W-what do you mean?"  
>Takuto stood up and then pushed her down so she was trapped, but they weren't close enough so that she could notice his <em>problem<em> underneath his belt.

His face neared her ear, and she squeaked.

"You were making such _lovely sounds, _Mitsuki-chan. What were you dreaming about?"

"I, I was…"

"Oh, please don't make excuses. I can even _smell _it from here."

"N-no! I don't know what—"

"I think we _both_ know that you…" he then pressed against her, enough that she could feel _all _of himself. "…were having such a dirty _wet dream_."

She gasped and sputtered, and was about to continue when he interrupted her.

"About me, of course."

At this, she finally found her voice.

"No way! Even if I did have…that sort of thing, then it would be about Eichi, and not a pervert like you!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she started to feebly struggle.

"Now let…me…go!"

"Nope."

"_Takuto!_" she whined, annoyed.

"Yes, you sounded something like that." His grin only widened. "Want to hear?"

She still matched his gaze, and she snarled at him, "You know what, believe it or not, there's no way you could make me sound like that!"

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is!"

"Fine then," he felt her shiver when he quickly licked her ear, "I humbly accept."

"What?" the shock was clear on her features, that she hadn't anticipated the consequences of that statement.

Without answering, he slowly dragged one hand up to her face and slipped another underneath her pajama shirt.

And then he kissed her.

But this wasn't like any other time they'd kissed. Before, he was always trying to prove that she loved him like how he loved her. But now, it seemed as if actions could really be louder than words.

So he kissed her like his life depended on it.

He nibbled on her lower lip, and then slid his tongue over it. Her eyes were closed, and it looked so cute how hard she was trying not to respond to him at all.

He loved it.

"_Mitsuki_," he groaned, feeling his groin stiffen even more if possible. All the things she did to him, he wanted her to feel.

And unbeknownst to her, her body was reacting.

He could tell by the way she couldn't lie still, how her back would arch or how her toes would curl.

The friction was a bit too much to handle, and he pulled back suddenly to get some air.

They were both breathing heavily, and she looked at him with a slight blush on her cheeks as his eyes smoldered her.

She was just recovering when suddenly, his hand brushed over her breasts.

And her breath stopped, her eyes opened as she tried to keep herself mewling with lust. But he knew that as soon as he could get her to openly voice it, she would have no place to turn to for her to claim that she wasn't so deeply attracted to him.

So he persisted, slowly pushing the loose fabric up until it revealed her stomach.

He kissed it tenderly, still holding her still as she trembled underneath him from the feather like-touches. Takuto continued to slowly run his hands over her torso, and his fingers trailed right through the valley of her small breasts.

Finally, he found a button.

He had snapped open half of her shirt before she could realize it from her lusty haze.

"H-hey! Don't you dare-!"

But her voice died as soon as his mouth attacked her neck.

Suddenly, the air was filled with, "_Oh's,_" that slipped through her defenses, but Takuto wasn't satisfied.

He needed to hear her make _those sounds _again.

And so he pulled off her shirt as he bit hard into her shoulder.

"_Ah_…"she cried, a bit from the pain and from the sickening pleasure it brought with it.

He smiled against her skin, feeling happy that he was slowly bringing down her walls.

With that thought in mind, he dragged off her pants.

This left Mitsuki suddenly almost completely bare. Takuto couldn't help his eyes that roamed everywhere, and growled when she brought up her arms to cover her soft chest.

"You should stop now Takuto…"she softly said, but he knew that she really didn't want him to.

"Fine." He smirked, playing her game.

"Tell me," he continued as he pried off her arms.

"…to stop."

With that, he dipped his fingers into her underwear.

She couldn't say anything as she practically _screamed_ as he touched her there.

Takuto grinned, stroking her back and forth while gazing at her face, eyes half lidded in bliss.

"Ah…I can see how _wet_ you are for me."

"It's…not for…you!" she panted, finding it hard to breath when she started to moan uncontrollably.

The fact that she was still lying to herself made him go want to torture her a bit harder.

He suddenly quickened his speed, so that her body started to thrust in time, and then he would slow down and let his hand explore the warm territory that he now marked as _his_.

When he glided over a small bump, he could hear her suck in her breath and grunt.

Amazed, he went over it again, wondering how such a small spot could make her react so violently.

Her hands gripped the bed sheets as she started to moan and her body moved more than ever, which made it hard for him to keep on going.

"Uh…ah, ah-!"

Mitsuki looked close, so close that he was tempted to continue right then and there. But he still hadn't heard her beg for him _by name_.

So he suddenly stopped.

Her actions and words were immediate.

"…Why..?" she whined, looking so bothered.

It was cute and very appeasing to him to see her this way, but if she didn't say it, then he would _never _be satisfied.

"Say it, Mitsuki."  
>She knew what 'it' was. But she still bit her lower lip and refused to cry out, even aroused as she was.<p>

He started to slowly move around her again, but not enough for her to reach her peak.

"I mean it, Mitsuki."

Her eyes closed, and then her mouth started to make those little sounds again that sounded like music to his ears. But he wanted the perfect note to her _crescendo_.

His fingers worked faster and rubbed harder, and then she couldn't take it anymore.

"T-Takuto-!" she screamed. "_Takuto!_"

The feelings were too much for her and she exploded, reduced to nothing but a fumbled mess as she screamed his name over and over and her body clenched around his hand. Her back arched up from the bed and fell down violently, and she couldn't stop moving.

Then she calmed down from her high, and slowly opened her eyes again, scared to look him in the face.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You love me, right Mitsuki?"  
>For once, she looked at him but not with her stubborn scorn.<p>

"Maybe."

He smiled. At least it wasn't a rejection.


End file.
